Trunks's First Fight
by AmberFox and Lyell
Summary: OneShot. This is the story of Prince Trunks and his first battle! Read and be amazed by the stupidity of it all!


Trunks's First Fight By AmberFox

At Capsule Corp. Bulma Briefs surveyed her living room. Everything was neat and tidy, ready for her guests. It had been a year and a half since she'd seen ChiChi and she wanted everything to be perfect when she told her the good news! Feeling a tug on her jeans leg her 'good news' gurgled incoherently and held his arms up, signalling that he wanted to be held.

Bulma picked up little Trunks with a smile as his fuzzy brown tail curled around her arm. About nine months old and already he could get out of his play-pen and crawl as fast as any car to find her. Not only was he fast in movement, but mentally as well. Although he couldn't talk yet, he was now differentiating shape and colour blocks and even memorising some complex animal sounds that a one year old would be learning. Even some letters and numbers!

Walking to the baby's play-room she put him back in his pen. "Ok, baby," Bulma cooed. "Mummy's having a few friends over for a while. Yes!" She said as her son clapped his hands with a toothy smile. "You'll get to meet them after nap-time, Okay sweetie?"

Trunks gave a bubbly giggle in replay which Bulma took as a 'yes'.

Giving Trunks his warm bottle, about a litre of formulated milk as well as some of her own, she headed downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

"Hi ChiChi!" The mother exclaimed as she opened the door, only to be pounced upon by her long-time friend.

"Bulma! How have you been? It seems like ages since we visited each other!" Her guest said happily. Beside her walked Goku and Gohan, both beaming at their reunion.

"I had some problems a while back, but everything's fine now." Bulma assured her friend as they made their way towards the living room.

"What problems? I hope that Vegeta isn't bothering you!" ChiChi scowled as they sat on the couch. "Because if he is… Then it's zoom!" She said as her frying pan appeared in her hands. She gave a couple of practice swings. "Pow! To the moon!"

"Vegeta can be a problem sometimes." Bulma agreed, ducking another practice swing. "But my troubles are mostly about work…"

As Bulma and ChiChi and the others began to get reacquainted, Gohan began to search for Vegeta. His father had found his way to the kitchen and he felt bored enough to spar with the older Saiyan. Sensing a ki in the GR he went outside to investigate Vegeta's old haunt. Finding the Gravity Room switched off confused him, normally it was on if someone inhabited it… Wasn't it? Opening the door a crack he could hear movement from within the chamber such as the rustling of clothing, strange pacing, cooing…

Cooing!

The half Saiyan opened the door wider and looked through it. A small child, barely a toddler, in royal blue pyjamas, was sitting in the middle of the room gurgling in glee.

After his mother had left him, baby Trunks had finished his bottle of warm milk. Not feeling at all tired, he decided to visit his second favourite person in the world. His father. He recalled the times he would crawl up to him for attention. He would always growl or frown at him and demand what he wanted, but then would smirk when Trunks met his eyes, telling him that although he was bigger then him, he was certainly not afraid. His father would then pick him up and speak to him in his language and feed him bits of bloodied meat, something the child could feel was a secret between the two of them. He liked the meat and in thinking that some would hit the spot right about now he pulled open his cribs bars and with his tail flowing behind him headed towards the GR, a place he knew his father would always be, come rain or shine.

Finding that Vegeta wasn't in the Gravity Room, which he felt was a astonishing feat, Trunks decided to look around finding weights and other fighting stuff his father used everyday. Deciding to wait for him, he clapped his hands at the strange shiny stuff he found until he was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello, little guy. Where did you come from?" Trunks looked at the stranger that entered the room, big blue eyes stared unblinking into the others black ones.

Gohan looked back at the baby, feeling slightly unnerved by the boys penetrating gaze. Walking towards him he continued to look at Trunks, who stared right back.

"Well, whoever you belong to, you can't stay here." Gohan continued as he picked the child up, not noticing the tail. " If you do then Vegeta might eat you for dinner or something." He said laughingly.

At the mentioning of 'dinner' the baby remembered his mission. To find his father and get something to eat. At that point instincts took over and the baby opened his mouth at the only thing available to him.

Goku sat back with a sigh. After eating everything in the Briefs refrigerator, including something defiantly raw, the full-blooded Saiyanjin decided to rest for a while… Well until the next meal anyway.

Feeling his son's ki fluctuate rapidly snapped Goku out of his daydream of his next meal. Figuring Gohan might be sparing, he concentrated on the ki near him. It was unfamiliar to him, and yet…not? Deciding to check out his sons opponent he headed towards the GR in curiosity. Whoever it was, although he had a extremely low level ki, he was beating him up good.

"What the…!" He said as Gohan passed the GR's window at a run with something blue and brown attached to his face.

Opening the door in a rush he found his son now on the floor, trying to pry the thing off him with no success.

"GetitoffGetitoffGetitoffGetitoff!" The little fighter screamed, struggling with the infant.

Goku ran to Gohan and grabbed Trunks as gently as possible. Regrettably, all it got was a yell from his son as the child dug his teeth deeper into his nose while tightening his hold around his neck with his tiny fists and tail.

"How long has it been on you?" Goku asked Gohan, as he finally got the baby off him, with a scream of pain from Gohan. Trunks squealed in protest and began to fidget in the Saiyans grasp, trying to see the person who took his meal away from him.

Gohan huffed. "About 10 minutes." He touched his tender nose and winced. "He nearly bit my nose off!"

Goku turned the baby around to meet his face. Seeing the child's big blue eyes he grinned and brought him closed to his face. "Hello? Who are you then?"

Trunks grinned evilly with the prospect of a bigger meal.

Over at the house, Bulma had just finished talking to ChiChi about her 'little problem'.

"… And since I had to take a few months off I have been swamped with paperwork ever since." Bulma finished. She sipped her tea and waited for her friend to ask her what she was waiting for.

"What made you take those months off?" ChiChi asked.

"Ah…"

"It wasn't Vegeta forcing you to make something, was it?"

"What are you two women chattering about?" A familiar voice said from the hall. Vegeta appeared in the doorway, his scowl ever present with a hand on his hip. The other hand held two dead rabbits by the neck.

"Were just talking about how Bulma had to take months off her busy schedule and be forced to make stuff for your training." ChiChi snapped at the Saiyan no Ouji.

"I have never pressed the Onna into doing anything she didn't want to, harpy." Vegeta snapped back. His eyes fell on Bulma and, for a short second, softened. Then they snapped back in their usual piercing glare.

"That's right!" Bulma said, defending her husband. "Vegeta has never forced me into doing anything I didn't want to do." She then thought, "_Except for that one time when he was frustrated and the only thing to calm him was…_" but decided not to tell her friend about that particular night-time pleasantry.

"…And where is your useless mate and his weakling brat?" Vegetas harsh voice pierced through her daydream memory.

"I don't know, maybe _training_!" ChiChi said sarcastically. "Something you should do."

Everyone heard the back door close at a slam. Gohan emerged in front of them, panting. His nose was now a big shiny red blemish from the ordeal it went through. (Think Rudolf!) Leaning on the wall of the living room, he tried to catch his breath.

"Killer… chibi…" He breathed as everyone looked at him. "Got… dad!"

"Killer chibi?" ChiChi asked.

Bulma and Vegeta went shock still. "Trunks…!" They both said. And without a warning to their guests, they ran to the back door, bowling Gohan over, and headed towards the GR at an incredible speed.

Reaching their destination in record time both parents tore the Gravity Room door open to reveal their son in the same position as he was before, teeth on nose with hands and tail around neck. Goku was now the one running around, arms flailing in the air and chanting his son's previous song of "Getitoff!".

"Kakarott." The prince snarled softly as he witnessed his kinsmen's stupidity.

"Goku, come here." Bulma said trying to sound calm instead of worry for her son.

Goku had finally stopped running around like a headless chicken and walked over to where he heard Bulma's voice, baby still on his face.

Bulma held Trunks's sides and tried to pull the little half-saiyan off. "Ok, sweety," She told the baby, who still hadn't let go of his prize. "It's time to get off Uncle Goku and have a little nap."

Hearing his mothers voice, baby Trunks let go and, to everyone's surprise, laughed happily in the woman's arms. Snuggling up to her, the child instantly began to doze.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Bulma said, turning away from her stunned friends and over to Vegeta. "Who taught my son how to attack peoples faces?" She snapped at her husband.

"It is Saiyanjin instinct to hunt when hungry, Onna!" Veggie said in equal tone. "He was just giving in to his needs as _my _son! He has teeth, he should learn how to use them! Why the hell do you think I've been hunting such small and pathetic prey!" He waved the rabbits around, still in his hand. "I could easily swallow them in two mouthfuls, let alone have a meal!"

"What's going on here?" Goku asked. "Since when have you two have a kid?" He touched his sore nose. "And when has he gotten that appetite?"

"We might as well explain everything inside… I don't want to repeat everything twice." Bulma said, now passing the two into the house.

It had been a long and busy day for baby Trunks. In his cot he recollected the days events. After his father had fed him some bloodied meat, which made him really sleepy, his mother and the two other strangers met with another person. He didn't like the strange sound that came out of her and cried out a protest in the hopes that his mother would protect him from the weird lady. She had indeed saved him by taking him into her arms and snapping at the creepy woman and calmed him down by rocking and speaking softly to him. Putting him in his crib she then kissed his head and returned to the strangers in the other room, snapping at the odd words from the lady and his father. He snuggled deeper into his blanket. Sure the lady was scary, but playing with the others was fun. He couldn't wait for the next visit!

(That's it. Fin! Over! Finished! The End! It's a oneshot, so don't expect a second chapter, k?)


End file.
